Stupid Love TaoHun END
by Ms RH 09
Summary: Kesalahpahaman membuat Sehun dan Tao terpisah. Sehun berfikir jika Tao lebih memilih Kai daripada dia. Tapi itu berbeda dengan kenyataanya. Tao bingung harus berbuat apa, sampai akhirnya Kai datang. TaoHun. BL. Don't like don't read. yang baca, wajib review, kalo ga awas! gue tusuk pake tusuk konde (?) XDDD


Title : Stupid Love | Panda's Bubble Tea | 2

Author: **Mr. Regal Hunter**

Genre: Romance, AU, PG 15, School Life.

Fandom: **EXO/TaoHun**

Cast:

- Huang Zi Tao

- Oh Se Hoon

- Lu Han Xi

- Kim Jong In

- Wu Yi Fan

- Zhang Yi Xing

- [slight] Kim Joon Myeon, Kim Jong Dae, Kim Min Seok, Do Kyung Soo

Disclaimer: EXO isn't mine, they belong to God and their parents

Summary: _Apa jadinya jika sebenarnya Huang Zi Tao dan Oh Se Hoon itu benar-benar mempunyai hubungan lebih dari musuh bebuyutan?_

tipos, gaje, dimlaklumi u_u

oxXxo

"Katakan yang sebenarnya terjadi…"

"Baiklah, kau adalah orang kedua yang tahu akan ini.." Kai menyimak dengan baik kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Luhan. "Kau jangan membeberkannya ke public, mengerti?"

"Tapi kenapa kau beberkan?" Tanya Kai heran. "Ya..ya, itu aku tidak sengaja.." jawab Luhan dengan menggaruk tengkuknya. "Pokoknya jangan bilang siapa-siapa, mengerti?" Kai mengangguk paham.

"Mereka memang sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih sejak 6 bulan lalu, kemarin aku tidak sengaja melihat mereka 'doing that' di ruang dance.." jelasnya sembari memelankan volume suara. "Kenapa kau melihatnya?" Tanya Kai lagi tersinggung, "Ponselku tertinggal bodoh!"

"Kau yang bodoh!" kata Kai mencela. Luhan meraih bola basket dan memutarnya. "Tapi aku tidak peduli jika mereka sudah menjadi kekasih. Aku hanya menginginkan salah satu dari mereka…"

"Siapa? Sehun ya?" Kai menggeleng.

"Ha? Lalu? Jangan bilang.." Kai tersenyum kecil. "Ya, dia Tao…" kata Kai terkekeh.

"TAO!" pekik Luhan reflek. Dia shock mendengarnya, "Ya Luhan, aku di sini.." teriak Tao dari kejauhan. Luhan hanya bisa mencoba menebar senyum ke arah Tao. "Kau serius?" Tanya Luhan memastikan.

"Ya, kau tidak lihat? Tao adalah lelaki paling manis.." Kia berkata sambil memandangi Tao yang tak henti-hentinya mengerjai Sehun dengan melempar sepatunya. "Apa kau gila? Bagiku, dia itu seme.."

Kai malah tertawa renyah, "Tidak lama lagi dia akan menjadi uke-ku.." Luhan menggelengkan kepala, jujur, ia tidak ingin berdebat dengan Kai. Ia memilih diam.

"Dia cantik ya?" Tanya Kai.

"Bagiku dia tampan…" jawab Luhan sambil berdiri. "Tapi, kenapa kau memilih Minseok daripada Tao?"

Luhan tersenyum, "Karena aku tahu, Minseok yang terbaik. Lagipula Tao tidak punya pipi seperti Minseok.." pria ini berlalu meninggalkan Kai sendirian.

"Tao akan kudapatkan…" gumamnya sambil tertawa.

oxXXxo

"Eeh.. Tao.." panggil Kai. Tao dan Sehun menghentikan langkah mereka. Beberapa detik lalu bel pulang panjang telah berbunyi. "Hmm? Ada apa?" sahut Tao langsung melepas tautan jemarinya dengan Sehun.

"Eh? Tumben kalian pulang bersama…" kata Kai mulai berlagak curiga. "Tao membuang bukuku di taman belakang, aku hanya ingin dia bertanggungjawab.." ucap Sehun berinisiatif. Tao bernafas lega dalam hati, "Ada apa?" Tanya Tao lagi.

"Bisa kita bicara di aula?" Tao dan Sehun saling pandang.

"Bicara di sini saja.." kata Tao tersenyum kecil. "Ini tentang OSIS, dan maaf Sehun, hanya pengurus OSIS yang boleh mengetahuinya…" Sehun memutar kedua bola matanya. "Bukuku?"

"Aku akan mengambilnya…" kata Tao. "Baiklah, aku tunggu ya.." Kai berlari menuju aula yang tak jauh dari mereka berdiri. "Kau mau menunggu?" Tanya Tao sambil menyatukan alisnya. "Hanya siswa OSIS yang tahu, aku benci kata-kata itu, tidak, aku tidak mau mengganggumu.." Tao menyentuh permukaan pipi Sehun, "Kau tidak pernah menggangguku.."

"Sudahlah Tao, aku tahu. Kali ini aku tidak ingin mencampuri urusanmu…" katanya tersenyum tulus. Tao menghela nafas, "Hati-hati ya… maaf tidak bisa mengantarmu.." Sehun mengecup pipi Tao sekilas, "Tidak apa…"

"Aku janji, malam ini aku akan ke apartemenmu…" tambahnya. Sehun mengangguk senang, "Baiklah…" Sehun melambaikan tangannya beberapa detik sebelum Tao berlari pergi menuju aula.

"He?" reaksi Tao mendapati ruang aula yang kosong, maksudku hanya Kai yang ada di sana. " Mana yang lain?" Tanya Tao sambil memasuki ruangan bercat putih itu. "Tidak ada.." jawab Kai santai melepas tasnya.

"Ho? Baiklah aku pulang.." kata Tao. Kai meraih lengan Tao, "Jangan pergi.." ucapnya.

"Lepaskan, aku ingin pulang, aku ingin mandi, dan tidur.." katanya lagi, ia menghempaskan tangan Kai pelan. Tiba-tiba Kai memeluk pinggang Tao, "Heee? Hh.. iya Kai, aku memaafkanmu…" ucap Tao mengelus punggung Kai lembut.

"Aku tidak ingin minta maaf.."

"Ha? lalu?" Kai memeluknya semakin erat. "Aku ingin memilikimu.." katanya. "Aku memang milikmu? Kan aku temanmu.." Ok, Tao sudah mulai risih dengan ini.

"Bukan itu. Aku menyukaimu…"

"Aku juga, aku menyukai semua orang…" sungguh Tao bingung dengan apa yang terjadi. Kai melepas pelukannya, "Kau ini sangat tidak peka…" komentarnya.

"A—apa?"

"Hh… sebenarnya, aku..aku men..cin..ta..i..mu…" ucap Kai sengaja mengeja 1 kata itu. Tao mengangguk paham, "Oh.." beberapa detik kemudian.

"APA?!" pekiknya.

"Kai.. dengar.. aku.." Kai menggenggam kedua pergelangan tangan Tao. "Kau mencintaiku kan?" tanyanya. Tao melirik kanan kirinya, "I..iya, tapi.."

"Maka dari itu, aku ingin kau menjadi milikku… bukan orang lain.." telinga Tao menjadi iritasi mendengar kata 'orang lain', secara tidak langsung itu mengarah pada Sehun.

"Aku tidak bisa.." Tao kembali menghempaskan kedua tangan Kai.

"Kenapa?"

"Memang benar, aku mencintaimu, tapi itu tidak lebih dari seorang teman.." jelasnya memilih kata-kata yang setidaknya sederhana dan bisa diterima.

"Kau membenciku?" Tanya Kai untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Bukan, bukan begitu.. aku menyukaimu, hanya saja, aku tidak 'mencintaimu' lebih dalam…" Tao mulai kehilangan kata-kata.

"Itu berarti kau membenciku…" Kai tertunduk menatap lantai. Tao merasa aneh dengan ini, ia merasa bersalah, tapi di satu sisi dia juga tidak mau mengecewakan Sehun.

'God..' batinnya.

"Tapi, Kai. Jangan membenciku hanya karena hal bodoh ini…" kata Tao canggung. Kai berfikir, 'Luhan benar, Tao memang tidak cocok untukku, tapi setidaknya ia tidak membenciku..' Kai menarik sebuah senyum kecil.

"Kau lebih tampan jika tersenyum.." Tao mengacak rambut blonde Kai gemas. 'Ini seperti waktu aku menyatakan perasaan pada Sehun.. heuh…' pikirnya tersenyum aneh.

'Mungkin aku terlalu keras kepala…' pikir Kai.

Tao membalikkan badannya, tapi ia masih menatap Kai, "Kau harus tahu, aku tidak segampang itu untuk menjadi uke.." Kai terkekeh.

"Aku tahu.." sahutnya.

"Ah, aku lupa.." Tao menghampiri Kai, dan dengan cepat mencium bibirnya beberapa detik. Cukup lama. "Terima kasih…" bisiknya. Kai hanya melempar senyumnya.

"Lagipula aku sudah mempunyai orang lain…" tambahnya. "Siapa?" Tanya Kai berpura-pura.

Tao tersenyum, "Kau tidak perlu tahu. Aku pulang ne…" Tao melambaikan tangannya pelan sambil berlalu. "Aku benar-benar gila!" rutuknya setelah menutup pintu aula.

Sementara itu, beberapa detik setelah Tao pergi. Seorang pria berjalan mendekati pintu aula. Membukanya sepelan mungkin, tapi Kai masih bisa mendengarnya. Mereka saling menatap.

"Kai?" Tanya lelaki bermuka cerdas itu heran.

"Kyungsoo.." sahutnya sambil menampakkan wajah kecewa. Kyungsoo menghampiri laki-laki itu. "Ada apa?"

"Aku ingin menceritakan sesuatu…"

"Katakan saja.."

|Skip Time|

"Dia datang…" kata Sehun senang. Ia berlalu dari dapur dan segera membuka pintu kamar apartemennya. Tao datang dengan jaket hitam, kaos tanpa lengan seperti biasa, celana jeans yang tidak terlalu ketat. Semuanya normal, tapi kejadian siang itu masih melekat dipikirannya.

Sehun tersenyum bahagia melihat Tao yang sama-sama tersenyum ke arahnya. Dia memeluk Tao dan menariknya masuk. Tao reflek menutup pintu kamar apartemen Sehun. Sehun merasa aneh, ini tidak seperti biasanya, Tao akan memeluk Sehun jika Sehun memeluknya. Sehun putuskan untuk mencium bibirnya sekilas, "Kau kenapa?" tanyanya mendapati raut wajah Tao yang muram.

"Tidak apa-apa…" jawabnya mulai mendorong tubuh Sehun. Kejadian tadi siang masih menghantuinya, "Katakan padaku, Tao.." Tao duduk di sofa, merenung.

"Tentang Kai.." sahutnya memeluk bantal. "Kai?" Sehun merasa tidak suka dengan nama itu.

"Tadi siang dia tidak membicarakan apapun tentang OSIS…" kata Tao mulai takut untuk melanjutkannya. "Lalu?"

"Ah, tidak, lupakan…" Tao menggelengkan kepalanya. "Huang Zi Tao, kau tidak bisa menyembunyikan apapun dariku.."

Tao membuka mulutnya, "Dia bilang, kalau dia mencintaiku…" Sehun terdiam. "Jawabanmu?" Sehun mulai bosan akan ini.

"Kau tahu jawabanku…"

"Kau juga mencintainya?" Tao menatap lantai. "Memang, tapi.." mendengar itu, Sehun menyela perkataan Tao, "Oh, begitu? Jadi kau juga mencintainya? Bagus, sebaiknya kau segera pergi dari sini.." ucap Sehun mendorong tubuh Tao menjauh darinya.

'Sial, tidak seharusnya aku menceritakannya…' rutuk Tao dalam hati.

"Sehun dengarkan aku, tapi pada akhirnya…" Sehun seenaknya memotong perkataan Tao lagi, "Pada akhirnya, kau mencintainya? Kau datang hanya untuk mengatakan ini hng?" Tao mengacak rembutnya frustasi. Ia mulai dikuasai emosi.

"Jadi apa maumu?!" Tanya Tao dengan nada menantang. Itu cukup membuat Sehun merasa kecewa, "Aku ingin kau pergi.."

"Fine.." Tao mulai berdiri dan melangkah pergi. "Sebaiknya hubungan kita cukup sampai di sini.." Tao berhenti saat mendengar kalimat yang paling ia benci. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Mulai detik ini, anggap kita tidak pernah bertemu.." ucap Sehun dingin. "Tapi, Sehun.."

"Jangan mendekat Huang Zi Tao, sebaiknya kau pergi.." kata Sehun. "Terserah.." Tao keluar dari kamar apartemen dengan bantingan pintu yang cukup keras. Sehun melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar, ia merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang, menutupi seluruh badannya dengan selimut. Dan tak lama kemudian, terdengar isakan memenuhi ruangan.

"Tao.."

Tao berjalan layaknya orang yang tak tentu arah. Sesekali ia menatap langit malam yang tertutupi awan mendung. Tidak seharusnya ia termakan emosi, tidak seharusnya dia menceritakan itu semua, tidak seharusnya ia pergi….

"Bodoh!" umpatnya di sela perjalanan.

_'Tes..'_

Setitik air langit mengenai hidungnya. Kemudian, ribuan titik air menghujam dirinya. Dia tidak berlari, dia tidak berteduh. Ia membuarkan seluruh tubuhnya basah kuyub. Setidaknya itu lebih baik untuk meredam emosinya. Penyesalan itu pasti ada.

oxXXxo

Beberapa hari ini dua orang itu tidak mengenal 1 sama lain. Tidak ada yang berteriak-teriak saat pergantian jam pelajaran. Tidak ada kejar-kejaran sambil merebutkan penghapus. Tidak ada yang berdebat dengan makanan, ataupun tidak ada yang iseng melempar bola basket. Semuanya normal. Tempat duduk Tao mulai terpisah, Sehun dengan Luhan, dan Tao memilih duduk sebangku dengan Kris.

"Haaa.. aku merindukan mereka berdua.." kata Minseok tertunduk lesu. Jongdae ikut setuju, "Kelas ini sangat flat.." ucapnya. "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Jongdae pada Minseok.

"Aku tahu tentang ini dari Luhan, jadi.. suatu hari mereka (Tao dan Sehun) bertengkar hebat, sampai mengakibatkan mereka menjadi seperti ini.." jelasnya sambil berbisik. Jongdae menghela nafas, "Serumit itukah masalahnya?" Minseok mengangkat kedua bahunya tidak mengerti.

"Tapi jujur, aku tidak suka dengan ini…" komentar Jongdae. "Ya, aku tahu.." sahut Minseok.

"Mukamu pucat Tao.." kata Kris menatap wajah Tao yang malas, mata pandanya nampak lebih jelas dari sebelumnya. Ia mengaku tidak bisa tidur akhir-akhir ini, ia selalu merenungkan sesuatu yang sudah terjadi. "Ha? Benarkah?" Tanya Tao.

"Sebaiknya kau ke UKS…" saran Kris padanya. Tao menggeleng, "Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa, aku hanya kurang tidur.."

"Kurang tidur?" Tao mengangguk kecil. Seseorang menepuk bahunya dari belakang, "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi antara kau dan Sehun?" Tanya seorang lelaki berkulit putih susu dengan suara fluffnya. "Lay.." kata Kris menyatukan alisnya.

"Apa? Aku hanya ingin tahu saja…" katanya dengan innocent. "Hanya masalah kecil, hanya kesalahpahaman…" Kris dan Lay mengangguk paham.

"Kesalahpahaman tentang apa?" Tanya Lay lagi semakin penasaran. "Lay, tidak seharusnya kita mencampuri urusan orang lain…" kata Kris memukul kepala Lay dengan bolpoin. "Ish! Aku hanya ingin tahu.." Tao tertawa, tapi seperti sengaja tertawa di hadapan mereka.

'Sebaiknya aku menemui Kai, hari ini juga…' tekadnya.

"Kai… kami pulang ne.." pamit Luhan dan Sehun keluar dari ruang dance. Tao bersembunyi di samping loker siswa agar tidak tertangkap basah(?) oleh Luhan dan Sehun. Dirasa sudah sesuai keadaan, Tao mulai memasuki ruang dance yang hanya menyisakan sosok Kai saja.

"Tao? Ada apa?" Tao memajukan bibir bawahnya sambil menatap Kai. Lelaki berkulit agak gelap ini mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Haa KAAAAAIII!" Tao memeluk Kai erat. "Heeee? Kau kenapa?" Tanya Kai heran. Baiklah, aku belum mengatakan sesuatu, Tao sudah mengatakan jika ia mempunyai hubungan dengan Sehun pada Kai. Jadi, Kai saat ini sudah 100% tahu tentang rahasia mereka.

"Sehun.. Sehun…" kata Tao.

"Sehun?"

|Skip Time|

"Hmpfh~ HAHAHAHAHAHAHA…" Kai melepas tawanya dengan keras, suaranya menggema di ruang yang cukup luas itu. "Kau pikir itu lucu? Aku hampir bunuh diri hanya gara-gara itu.." kata Tao memasang muka =_=

"Hahaha.. aaahahahaha… jadi Sehun cemburu denganku? Itu salahmu, kenapa kau menceritakannya…" ucapnya sambil menepuk bahu Tao beberapa kali.

"Aku pikir dia tidak pencemburu.." Tao kembali mengacak rambutnya. "Kalian putus?" Tao mengangguk pasrah. "Hmpf… hah, ini waktu yang tepat untuk mendapatkanmu kembali…" Tao menatap tajam ke arah Kai.

"Tamatlah riwayatmu, Kai…" Kai sontak tersenyum dan memamerkan jari telunjuk dan tengahnya. "Bercanda, lagipula aku juga sudah mempunyai orang lain.." Tao mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Siapa?"

"Kyungsoo.." jawabnya to the point. "Congratulation…" sahutnya tetap flat. "Hehe, tapi, tenang, karena ini ada hubungannya denganku.. aku dengan senang hati untuk membantumu.." kata Kai dengan tulus tapi dengan nada lucu.

"Jinjja?" Tanya Tao memastikan. Kai mengangguk antusias, "Yap, seperti yang kau bilang, aku adalah temanmu…" Tao tersenyum lebar.

"Xie xie Kai.." ucapnya stay cool. "Tapi ada 1 syarat…" kata Kai mengacungkan jari telunjuknya.

"Yeah, apa itu?" Kai tersenyum gemas sambil mendekatkan bibirnya. "Ha?" Tanya Tao tidak mengerti.

"Kiss me pabbo…" katanya jengkel. "Lupakan Kai, aku sedang tidak mood.." Tao mengalihkan wajah Kai pelan. "Ho? Begitu? Baiklah, aku tidak akan membantumu…" Kai meraih tasnya bersiap untuk pergi. "Eh? Herrrrhh.. baiklah…" dengan terpaksa Tao mengecup bibir Kai untuk kedua kalinya.

"Sudah, kau puas?! -_-a"

"Belum :D"

"Cukup Kai. Tamatlah riwayatmu…" Tao mengeluarkan pedang wushu yang ia bawa. Menariknya dan menunjuk Kai dengan ujung runcing pedang itu.

"HUAAAAAAA!"

oxXXxo

"Apa rencanamu?" Tanya Tao mempersilakan Kai memasuki kamarnya. Kai bungkam, ia hanya melihat seisi kamar Tao. Ia tertarik dengan koleksi komik dan DVD yang tertata rapi di rak khusus. Kai seenaknya mengambil salah satu komik manga itu, "Kau punya edisi 25?"

Tao merebutnya dan melemparnya di ranjang, "Jawab pertanyaanku…" Kai merebahkan tubuhnya. "Sebentar.. aku sedang berfikir…" Tao menunggu ide yang muncul di otak Kai.

"Hmm.. 'hajar' saja dia.." kata Kai enteng, ia membuka komik itu dan mulai membaca. "Tak ada cara lain? Aku sudah 'menghajar'nya berulang kali…" Kai terkejut, "Be..berulang kali?" Tao mengangguk dengan tampang bodoh.

"Lupakan itu, Kai. Apa rencanamu?"

"Sebutkan hal yang paling dia suka.." Kai berkata tanpa mengarahkan pandangannya pada lawan bicaranya. "Dia suka banyak hal.." Tao menggaruk pipinya. "Satu saja…"

Dengan ragu Tao menjawab, "Panda?" Kai tersenyum kecil, "Jadilah panda.." Tao mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran. "Tapi aku sudah menjadi panda.." Tao menunjuk kantung matanya. Kai menepuk dahinya jengkel, "Maksudku panda yang sebenarnya…"

"Tapi aku manusia…"

"Bunuh aku Tao!" kata Kai putus asa dalam mengatasi otak buntu milik Tao. "Jelaskan sedetail-detailnya.." tegas Tao dengan wajah aneh.

"Haha, jadi begini…."

oxXXxo

"Kau yakin ini akan berhasil?" Tao memandang Kai dengan tatapan memelas. Kai mengangguk antusias. Mereka berada di sebuah taman, oke, lebih tepatnya di balik pohon besar yang tumbuh di sana. Terlihat dari kejauhan, Sehun sedang sendirian, duduk di antara bangku taman lainnya. Ini memang kesempatan Tao, "Aku ingin pulang…" rengeknya.

"Mana harga dirimu sebagai seme hng? Kau yang membuat masalah, harusnya kau juga yang menyelesaikannya…" kata Kai dengan nada membentak. Tao terkesima dengan apa yang Kai katakan, "Aku tidak percaya kau bisa berkata seserius itu.." Tao mulai berdiri.

"Cepat bawa balon ini…" Kai memberikan sebuah balon berbentuk hati berwarna pink. "Hah.." dengan terpaksa ia menyisihkan(?) harga dirinya untuk melihat Sehun senang. Kalian harus tahu, jika saat ini seorang Huang Zi Tao sedang memakai kostum badut Kungfu Panda lengkap dengan kepala yang besar dan berat.

Tao mulai melangkah, sedikit demi sedikit. Sesekali menoleh ke belakang, tapi Kai terus mengusirnya, "Sedikit lagi…" gumamnya.

Sehun memfokuskan dirinya untuk membaca buku, tapi tak bisa dipungkiri jika ia memang sudah bosan dengan keadaan ini. Waktunya terasa hambar tanpa panda aneh itu. Eh? Panda? Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya ketika melihat tangan panda berwarna hitam, ia menelusuri tangan itu, hingga ia dapat melihat panda itu seutuhnya. Sehun tersenyum kecil sambil menerima uluran balon dari panda.

"Terima kasih.." katanya lembut.

'Senyum itu..' Tao bergumam dalam hati. Ia memang sangat rindu dengan senyum Sehun yang akhir-akhir ini lenyap. "Duduklah.." Sehun menepuk bangku yang tersisa di sebelahnya. Tao pun menurut, "Kau mengingatkanku pada seseorang.." Sehun memainkan balonnya.

"Kau ingin tahu?" Tao mengangguk, walaupun ia sebenarnya sudah tahu.

"Dia Huang Zi Tao.." benarkan?

"Pertengkaran hebat membuat kami terpisah. Aku tahu, itu salahku, seharusnya aku lebih mendengarkannya…" mendengar itu, Tao perlahan menggenggam tangan Sehun.

"Sudah lebih 2 minggu kami saling diam. Honestly, I miss him.." tiba-tiba Sehun memeluk panda itu erat. Sehun tidak bisa menahan senyumnya merasakan kehangatan saat Tao dengan senang hati menerima pelukannya. 'Ini tidak asing…' pikir Sehun.

"Kau lucu.." Sehun menyudahi pelukan itu, ia mengusap hidung panda tersebut.

"Sekarang, aku hanya ingin bertemu dengannya, lalu meminta maaf.." Tao terdiam. 'Apa dia yakin?' Tao berdebat dengan pikirannya, dia tidak tahu reaksi Sehun saat ia membuka kostum itu. "Aku harap dia di sini…" tanpa pikir panjang, Tao membuka kepala panda itu sambil tersenyum.

"Do'amu terkabul.."

"Ya, aku harap.. Eh?" Sehun membulatkan kedua matanya terkejut, sementara Tao tersenyum ke arahnya. "Tao?" panggil Sehun tidak menyangka. "Ya, aku disini…"

Sehun memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Tao tertawa kecil sambil kembali memeluk Sehun, "Maaf, Tao, maaf.." katanya sambil berbisik. Sehun juga tidak menyangka jika ia akan sesedih ini, hingga ia meneteskan airmata.

"Jangan menangis seperti ini…" Tao memajukan bibir bawahnya sambil mengusap airmata yang turun dari sudut mata Sehun. "Aku juga minta maaf.." katanya lagi.

Sehun tertawa, "Haha, kau terlihat aneh…" Sehun mendorong kepala Tao. "Tertawalah.." ucap Tao lembut.

"Ha?"

"Tertawalah karena aku.." Sehun mengangguk tanpa menghilangkan senyumnya. Kedua mata mereka bertemu, sangat lama mereka saling menatap. Terdorong perasaan rindu, Tao mendekatkan wajahnya perlahan, untuk merasakan sesuatu yang sempat hilang. Sehun tidak keberatan, ia sudah menutup kedua matanya.

"Manis sekali…" seorang lelaki dengan seenaknya memotong moment itu. Tao dan Sehun tersentak kaget mendapati Kai berdiri dengan lipatan tangan di dada. "Terkejut?"

"Secara teknis tidak.." sahut Tao malas.

"Mana ucapan terima kasihmu?" Tanya Kai. Sehun berdiri, ia memeluk Kai erat. "Maaf Kai, aku selama ini sudah salah paham…" Kai mengelus belakang kepala Sehun.

"Ya, tidak apa. Tapi memang benar dulu aku menyukai Tao.."

"Dulu?" Kai mengangguk kecil. "Sekarang, aku sudah mempunyai seseorang yang…" Kai tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya ketika melihat Kyungsoo sedang kebingungan. "Ah, ternyata kau di sini… eh? Tao sedang apa kau dengan Sehun? Dan kostum ini?" Tao dan Sehun tertawa.

"Ah, bukan apa-apa, dia orangnya…" kata Kai mencibut pipi Kyungsoo. "Kai!" kata Kyungsoo risih dan malu. "Hahaha, sudah, kami akan pergi. Tao, kau masih berhutang padaku…" Kai menunjuk Tao, "Akan kubelikan pizza ukuran besar!" teriaknya. Kai hanya melambaikan tangannya.

"Mereka memang sudah cocok…" kata Sehun kembali duduk. "Hmm.. sampai dimana kita tadi?" kata Tao kembali menarik Sehun dalam pelukannya. "Jangan sekarang, ini public…" kata Sehun lucu.

"Hey, itu kata-kataku.."

"Hah..kau yakin akan merahasiakan hal ini? Selamanya?" Tanya Tao pada Sehun. Sehun berfikir, "Lebih baik begitu.."

"Tapi sudah ada 3 orang yang tahu tentang ini…"

"Aku yakin mereka bisa menjaga rahasia.." ucap Sehun tenang. "Ya, kecuali Luhan.." Sehun kembali tertawa. Angin berhembus lembut menyapa mereka, mengugurkan daun kekuningan di sekitar bangku. Tiba-tiba, Tao memberikan jari kelingkingnya, "Kau janji akan mendengarkan semua penjelasanku…"

Sehun mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya, "Aku janji.. dan berjanjilah kau tidak akan bohong lagi.."

"Aku janji…" beberapa detik kemudian, mereka saling melepas tawa. Sehun senang melihat Tao tertawa, begitupun sebaliknya.

-EPILOG-

"Luhan!" panggil Tao dan Sehun bersamaan di koridor sekolah. Luhan menoleh, "Hmm? Wah kalian sudah berdamai ya?" kata Luhan.

"Pelankan suaramu.. aku hanya ingin mengatakan, tolong jaga rahasia kami ini.." kata Sehun yang disambut anggukan Tao.

"Iya, sumpah chipmunk!"

"Hentikan sumpah bodohmu itu, ini serius…" Luhan mulai mengerucutkan bibirnya. Dengan jengkel ia berkata, "BAIKLAAAHHH, AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMBERI TAHU SIAPAPUN JIKA KALIAN ADALAH SEPASANG KEKASIH, puas?" Tao dan Sehun memasang ekspresi O_O

"Apa? Tao dan Sehun itu berpacaran?"

"Sehun dan Tao adalah sepasang kekasih?" semua siswa di sana mengarahkan pandangan kea rah Tao dan Sehun.

"LUHAAAANN!"

=END=

Capek gue ._. sori lama updatenya, ini aja ngebut –"

Ini sengaja konfliknya gue bikin sesimpel dan sesepele mungkin, biar lebih kliatan school lifenya, tapi gue pikir sama aja #waks

Review yak, awas kalo ga! Gue tusuk pake tusuk konde :P


End file.
